A group of investigators at the Wadsworth Center is requesting funds to purchase Applied Precision's low-light-3-D fluorescence deconvolution/differential-interference-contrast DeltaVision system. Such a system is not currently available in the Albany-area, and will be used to study the dynamics of intracellular processes in living cells after labeling with Green and/or Red Fluorescent Proteins (GFP or dsRed). It will also be used for studies requiring the precise high resolution 3-D localization of intracellular components in fixed cells. The requested system will directly and immediately benefit projects currently supported by 9 NIH and 1 NSF grants, and will be housed in the Wadsworth Center's Light Microscopy Core facility. This Core will maintain the instrument and provide technical support to those Principal Investigators/Program Directors who are in need of low-light high- resolution 3-D fluorescent imaging.